Żelazna dziewica pokolenia cudów
by NessLuthien
Summary: Ile potrzeba aby wyprowadzić Kagamiego z równowagi? Dwa niebieskookie potwory chyba wystarczą. Dla Weitarou :3


Ta dziurka jest naprawdę mała. Zbyt mała i ciasna, aby to mogło się zmieścić! Tyle czasu zajęło mi dojście do tego miejsca, więc to normalne, że chcę po prostu być już w środku! Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne? Winę można zrzucić na Kuroko, który musi się ciągle wiercić i jęczeć coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. No dobra, potraktuje go pobłażliwie przez stan w jakim się znajduje. Ale tylko ten jeden jedyny raz. Następnym razem nie zamierzam być tak delikatny i pobłażliwy. Po prostu przywalę mu w łepetynę i przerzucę przez ramie. Nie będzie przytomny to i nie będzie sprawiał problemów.

Warknąłem jakieś przekleństwo i nacisnąłem mocniej na otwór. Cholera! Sam już jestem na granicy, a musze uważać na tego nadmiernie ruchliwego diabła. Kiedy cała ta farsa się skończy i będę mógł po prostu położyć się na łóżku i odpocząć? A jak Tetsuya będzie miał ochotę na nocne harce to uduszę go i będzie po sprawie.

-Kagami-kun…- usłyszałem cichy głosik pod sobą. Niższy chłopak poruszył się po raz kolejny, ocierając o moje nogi. Zaprzestałem na chwile swoich czynności i spojrzałem na jego oblaną rumieńcem twarz – kiedy wejdziesz?

-Może wtedy, kiedy przestaniesz się tak wiercić, idioto? – warknąłem na niego głośno i ponownie przyłożyłem się do roboty. Jeszcze chwila i naprawdę stracę całą swoją cierpliwość i po prostu wejdę siłą.

-Kagami-kun, jesteś pewny, że robisz to dobrze?

-Oczywiście, że tak! Wybacz, Kuroko, ale nie jesteś w stanie wytykać mi teraz błędy.

Niebieskowłosy nadął policzki i mruknął coś niezrozumiale o tym, że przecież ja sam ledwo stoję teraz na nogach. Pf! Że ma jeszcze czelność mi podskakiwać! To przecież wszystko jego wina. Mogliśmy zrobić to tak jak zawsze… ale nie! Tss.. Kuroko i jego pomysły.

-Kagami-kun…otwórz wreszcie te drzwi.

Mrugnąłem kilkokrotnie zauważając, że klucz trzymam na odwrót i nie ma szans by kiedykolwiek udało mi się tak je otworzyć. Przeniosłem na chwile wzrok na uczepiony mojej nogi cień. Nie zamierzałem dać temu skurczybykowi satysfakcji. Zresztą jest teraz tak schlany, że i tak by nie zauważył.

-Kagami-kun, widzę stado tęczowych jednorożców.

No właśnie. O tym mówię. Pierwszy raz widzę go w takim stanie. Nie żebym wcześniej z nim nie pił czy coś. Ale wtedy robiliśmy do w domu i kupowaliśmy po prostu kilka piw. A wycieczka do baru „Kiseki no Wódka" naprawdę nie była moim pomysłem.

Włożyłem wreszcie klucz do dziurki i przekręciłem zamek. Drzwi otworzyły się, a niebieskowłosy szybko puścił mnie i przekopytkował na czworakach przez próg. Zachwiałem się i oparłem o framugę. Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko jest tylko jakimś chorym snem. Chociaż…sam nie wiem czy byłoby to dobrym pomysłem. Wtedy wszystko byłoby możliwe. Na przykład kopytkujacemu Kurokełowi wyrósłby ogon i róg. I dołączyłby do tego tęczowego stada, które mieszka za siedmioma lasami, siedmioma górami i pięcioma boiskami do kosza. Tak. Zdecydowanie nie chciałbym mieć takiego snu.

Słysząc donośny huk w głębi domu, zatoczyłem się w tamtym kierunku. Widok mógłby być zaskakujący gdybym tylko był trzeźwy.

-Kagami-kun, dlaczego my mamy w domu podłogę?

-Co się pytasz jak idiota- zacząłem warczeć na niego – przecież to oczywiste. Żeby ściany się nie przewróciły!

Diabeł podniósł się momentalnie, a ja zdołałem zauważyć, że chłopak zdążył już pozbyć się części swoich ubrań. Siedział teraz na podłodze w samych majtkach i skarpetkach i spoglądał na mnie z blaskiem w oczach.

-Kagami-kun, to było mądre.

Poczułem się nagle pewnie i wyprostowałem się, wypychając pierś w przód i uśmiechając się dumnie na przyjaciela. No! Nareszcie mnie docenił! Kiedyś musiał nastać ten czas, gdy Kuroko stanie się mi całkowicie podległy i uzna moją wielkość i dominacje! Jeśli wystarczyło go podpić, aby z „ujadającego pieska" zamienił się w „przymilającego kotka" to warto było go dzisiaj eskortować z baru. Może nawet zapomnę mu jak wlazł na drzewo i nie chciał zejść. No naprawdę, zdejmowanie go zajęło mi z pół godziny. On sobie myśli, że kim ja niby jestem? Strażakiem znoszącym kotki z choinek? Tak, Kuroko wszedł na jakąś wielką choinkę. Tak bardzo świątecznie. Gdyby był mną, mógłby wspiąć się na sam szczyt i udawać gwiazdkę. Ale nie. Wolał udawać kruka i skakać z miejsca na miejsce ciągle kracząc. Byłem pod wrażeniem, że pomimo swojego stanu jest w stanie utrzymać równowagę. No cóż, może adrenalina czy coś. Albo siła sugestii! Uwierzył, że naprawdę jest ptakiem.

Poczułem jak coś ciągnie mnie za nogawkę spodni i spojrzałem w dół. Momentalnie odebrało mi nowe. I wolne miejsce w bokserkach.

Ten niebieskowłosy diabeł uczepił się kurczowo mojej nogi i spoglądał na mnie niewinnie z dołu! W dodatku był w samych majtkach i był cały zaczerwieniony. Co to ma być? Tanie porno?

-Kagami-kun, dlaczego ja jestem rozebrany? – zapytał niewinnie i potarł dłonią swoje włosy, jakby chciał ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. No mówiłem. Tanie porno, którego nawet taki zdesperowany zboczeniec jak Aomine by nie kupił. Zresztą on woli takie z blondynkami z złotymi oczami. Chyba lepiej nie wnikać w jego preferencje. Chociaż czasem naprawdę trudno to zrobić. Ostatnio przyszedł bez pytania i wyciągnął mnie na zakupy. Oczywiście zrobił to tylko żeby wykorzystać mnie do kupienia kolejnego świerszczyka i … magazynu ze zdjęciami Kise. Wcześniej o tym nawet nie pomyślałem, ale… te porno panienki naprawdę przypominały tego natrętnego modela!

-Dlatego, że sam się rozebrałeś, idioto! – krzyknąłem na niego i gwałtownie podniosłem go z podłogi. Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby mi tak klęczał przy kroczu. No niedoczekanie chyba!

-Bakagami-kun. Możesz się już przyznać, że to ty mnie rozebrałeś- powiedział kręcąc się i odwracając ciągle wzrok. No ja tego wytrzymam. Zaraz moja cierpliwość zrobi sobie wycieczkę z powrotem do Ameryki! Jak koszykówkę kocham! Tetsuya zachowuje się niedorzecznie. Żelazna dziewica pokolenia cudów, kurde.

Niebieskowłosy przejechał dłonią po moim torsie i zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli. Przez chwile stałem bezruchu, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Ja tu wykituje przecież! W chwili gdy otwierałem usta, Kuroko odepchnął mnie mocno i pisnął odskakując.

-Najpierw rozbierasz mnie, a teraz siebie? Kagami-kun… powinieneś być troszkę delikatniejszy.

Wmurowało mnie. No dosłownie! Stałem otwierając i zamykając buzie, nie wiedząc co mam powiedzieć. Ja cofam wszystko co mówiłem wcześniej! Ja jednak wole „ujadającego pieska". Co ja mam począć z tym nagim szatanem w skarpetkach? Zabić czy przelecieć?

-Dobra, Kuroko. Czas się skończył.

Ale ten idiota tylko pokręcił przerażony głową i zniknął z pola widzenia. No nie! Trzymajcie mnie, proszę! Jak on może używać misdirection jak jest tak nachlany? Albo prawdziwy geniusz albo prawdziwy szczęściarz. A takie szczęście mają tylko najwięksi idioci, więc zalicza się do drugiej kategorii!

Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści i już ruszyłem przed siebie, gdy nagle… ktoś mocno pociągnął za moje spodnie i ściągnął je do kostek. A ja oczywiście musiałem w tym momencie zrobić ten cholerny krok i wylądować na podłodze!

-Co ty robisz, Kagami-kun? – zapytał znów niewinnie – mówiłem Ci żebyś był delikatniejszy i żebyś się z niczym nie śpieszył.

-K…KUROKO! – cóż. Tym razem jestem naprawdę mocno podkurwiony. Trzeźwy i złośliwy Tetsu to jedno. Pijany i złośliwy Tetsu to zupełnie inna rzecz. Takiego można uciszyć tylko w jeden sposób.

-Oh. Oczywiście, Kagami-kun. Rozumiem, że pyton-Taiga się niecierpliwi, ale jednak mimo wszystko…

Nic nie myśląc podniosłem się z klęczek i rzuciłem w jego stronę. Nie pomyślałem jednak o tym, że moje spodnie dalej leżą w kostkach i przewróciłem się po raz drugi. Niebieskowłosy diabeł odsunął się tylko i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.

-Kiedy jesteś tak bardzo zdesperowany…Kagami-kun…wprawiasz mnie w zakłopotanie- znów zaczął się rumienić i nerwowo podskakiwać. Co jakiś czas chował się też w sypialni i tylko wychylał głowę zza framugi, przyglądając się mi tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

Westchnąłem tylko głośno i ściągnąłem spodnie. Ja pierdole, no! I zaraz to chyba nawet dosłownie.

Gdy wszedłem do pokoju, chłopak klęczał za drzwiami, owinięty prześcieradłem, wymachując rękami na każdą stronę. Kucnąłem przy nim i zsunąłem materiał z jego twarzy i robiąc z niego prowizoryczny kaptur. Gdy ten debil zobaczył mnie, rozpromienił się nagle i rzucił na szyje.

-Kagami-kun! Tak bardzo się cieszę, że te jednorożce Cię nie porwały!

Westchnąłem głośno i objąłem do w pasie. Przecież nie ma sensu tłumaczyć mu czegokolwiek. Najlepiej pozwolić mu hasać w swoim świecie. No i przy okazji zmacać go trochę. Cóż…trochę to zawstydzające. No ale można trzymać się nadziei, że jutro Kuroko nie będzie nic pamiętał.

Przegryzłem lekko jego ucho i dmuchnąłem w szyję. Jego małe dłonie natychmiast zacisnęły się na materiale mojej koszuli. Hehe. Nie żeby coś ale naprawdę lubię to jego czułe miejsce w okolicach szyi. Próbując powstrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech, chuchnąłem po raz drugi. Kuroko odsunął się lekko ode mnie i nachylił do pocałunku. Tym razem nie powstrzymałem się już od uśmiechu. Może są jednak jakieś plusy posiadania pijanego diabła.

-Taiga… - szepnął tylko na moment przed muśnięciem naszych ust. Jednak pocałunek nie trwał długo, bo chwile później usłyszałem głośne „hau" i zostałem powalony na ziemie. Nooo nie! Jak ja mogłem zapomnieć o tym cholernym psie? To przez to, że tak długo siedział cicho! Spał czy coś. Mogły wrócić do tej wspaniałej czynności i dać nam spokój! Dlatego właśnie nie lubię psów! Znaczy nie tylko dlatego….ale możliwe, że od dziś to właśnie stanie się priorytetem na liście „dlaczego powinienem wykopać Nigou z domu".

-Kagami-kun…od kiedy my mamy wiewiórkę w domu?

Spoglądałem skołowany to na szczekającego psa to na diabła. Że niby jaka wiewiórka? Co ten idiota znów odwala?

-Od dość dawna. Karmisz ją ogórkami i lodami.

-Wiewiórki nie jedzą ogórków, Kagami-kun.

-A lody to niby jedzą?!

Kuroko zachichotał i przysunął się do mnie, odsuwając psa i warcząc go niego coś w stylu „idź zbierać żołędzie". Usadowił się wygodnie na moich kolanach i chichotał jak idiota.

-Kagami-kun. Jesteś taki przystojny. Mam nadzieję, że żadna wiewiórka nie sprzątnie mi Cię sprzed nosa.

Że, kurna, co? Za przeproszeniem. O czym on, kurde, pierdoli?

-Wiesz…one są złe – zaczął chłopak entuzjastycznie gestykulując- mają twarze jak stare wiedźmy, więc się malują. Bo wolą wyglądać jak klauny. A tam na dole… mają zabójczą strefę! Ona zjada penisy, Kagami-kun. Jeśli nie chcesz żeby ci zjadło penisa to musisz zostać ze mną.

Dobra. Wmurowało mnie po raz kolejny. Ten idiota jest naprawdę jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Jak mógłbym zostawić tego debila?

-Cóż, cenie swojego penisa, więc chyba nie mam wyboru.

Diabeł wypuścił głośno powietrze jakby odetchnął nagle z ulgą i szepnął jakby bardziej do siebie:

-Dobrze, że on jest takim idiotą. Przynajmniej oszczędzę kasę i nie będę musiał kupować klatki.

What? Jezu. Ja nie wiem czy nie powinienem się zacząć go bać. On planował jakieś przetrzymywanie mnie wbrew woli? Ja się naprawdę cieszę, że sam się w nim zakochałem i zgodziłem się na ten związek. Inaczej to ja bym chyba leżał teraz gdzieś w jego piwnicy, przywiązany łańcuchami do ściany. Nie żebym narzekał, ale mimo wszystko wolę swoje łóżeczko.

-No i…Kagami-kun. Ja Cię nie zjem.

Oh. No tak… to chyba było zaproszenie. No i nie mam zamiaru tego oczywiście tak zostawiać. Złapałem go za biodra i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i…. wszystko byłoby piękne, pełne różu i gejowskiej tęczy, gdyby nie to, że ten głupi pies ciągle biegał wokół nas i szczekał. Zamorduje!

-Hej, wiewiórko- chłopak spojrzał na zwierzaka jak na największy brud i zło świata. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, właśnie w tej chwili wszystkie szczeniacki na świecie padłyby trupem – umrzyj.

Ale Nigou nie zdechł. Zdechłem ja. Z szoku. I to już kolejnego z rzędu. Wygląda na to, że przebiłem wszystkie zombiaki z TWD. One zmartwychwstają tylko raz…a ja zrobiłem to już z cztery, pięć razy. Brawa dla mnie. Może to wina wypitego alkoholu, ale wydaje mi się, że jestem genialniejszy niż zazwyczaj. W tej chwili czuje się tak pewny siebie jak nigdy. Może nawet bardziej pewny niż Aomine zanim go pokonaliśmy. O tak. Jednym, który może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam. Albo ewentualnie ten pijany kurdupel. On zawsze robił to co chciał, nie zależnie od tego jak bardzo się starałem. Chlip, chlip. Dlaczego ten diabeł nie może być niewinnym wróżkiem? Najlepiej takim z skrzydełkami i tęczowym rogiem.

Chociaż…zaraz, zaraz. Wróżki chyba rogów nie mają. Rogi to mają pedalskie jednorożce. Dobra, lepiej nie wnikać bo się spedale jeszcze bardziej. A myślę, że bycie gejem dla Kurokeła jest wystarczająco pedalskie jak na jedno życie.

-Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun- mruczał do mojego ucha, cicho chichotając- myślisz, że moglibyśmy ugotować tą wiewiórkę?

-Myślę, że nie- odpowiedziałem z lekką obawą. Jak Tetsu chce gotować swojego psa to już jest naprawdę źle. Gorzej niż gorzej i gorzej niż najgorzej. Chociaż gorzej by było gdyby się serio za to zabrał…

Nie! Ja muszę zabrać stąd Nigou! Bo potem będę się obwiniał, że go nie upilnowałem! A ja nie chce mieć na sumieniu niebieskookiego potwora.

Podniosłem się i przerażony zauważyłem, że nie ma nigdzie Kuroko. Ale że jak to? Przecież on tu przed chwilą był! Jutro mu skopie dupsko za używanie misdirection po alkoholu. No i za całą resztę.

-Kuroko! Nigou! – wybiegłem z pokoju i szybko skierowałem się do kuchni. No bo jak chce go gotować to chyba w piekarniku, nie? Poza tym kominka nie mamy. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem- Kuroko?

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że nie było ich w pobliżu kuchenki. Przynajmniej tyle… Dobra to teraz chyba trzeba sprawdzić czy nie spuścił go w toalecie czy coś…

-Kuro…- gdy przechodziłem koło sypialni coś uderzyło we mnie i wkopało do pokoju. Próbowałem zignorować ten agresywny atak i to, że przez niego będę miał jutro wielkiego guza na głowie. Cóż…niestety tego, że skradał się do nie w samych majtkach nie mogłem zignorować. W takich sytuacjach rządzi mną ten drugi mózg. Wiecie, ten w spodniach.

-T-a-i-g-a.

Dobra. Oficjalnie stwierdzam swój zawał. Kolejna śmierć i zmartwychwstanie?

-Tetsuya?- odpowiedziałem drżącym głosem. Nie wiem co on planuje ale mam nadzieję, że wreszcie będę miał z tego trochę korzyści.

Ale oczywiście po raz kolejny się przeliczyłem. Bo dzisiaj jedyne na co mogłem liczyć to kolejny zgon. Szkoda tylko, że tym razem nie mój tylko Tetsuyi.

Ale…jak śpi wygląda tak niewinnie jak wróżek. Tylko taki bez skrzydeł i rogu. No, ale nawet pomimo tego i tak mu wybaczę, nie?

Eh… chyba będę potrzebował tych żyć więcej niż ma kot.


End file.
